Jealousy Strikes
by TheMamboLove
Summary: What will Zander do when Stevie goes on a date with Justin Cole? Sorry for the really bad and short summary. This is my first story and I think this will be good so please read. ZEVIE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me, but also give me tips. One of my favorite pairings is Zevie (Zander and Stevie from How to Rock) so I decided to write this story about them. My inspiration comes from the most amazing author on here: Inkheart4112. She writes amazing Zevie stories so go check her out. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be.**

**I do not own How to Rock.**

(Stevie)

"OMG! Stevie? What is this?" Kacey questioned, looking down at the purple writing on my left hand.

"That? Oh, that's Justin Cole's number," I replied like it was no big deal.

"Justin Cole? Justin Cole wrote down _his _number on _your _hand?"

"Yup! And I'll be seeing him tonight at the movies!"

"AHHHHH!" Kacey exclaimed grabbing both my hands and jumping up and down. I smiled and started jumping as well. I mean, come on! I was excited! This is Justin Cole we are talking about. The most popular guy at school! And the cutest...well, except for Zander, but I would _never_ admit that.

Nelson, Kevin, and Zander entered the band room with confused looks. Kevin and Nelson immediately dropped their bags and screamed, "HAPPY DANCE!" and started to jump up and down as Kacey and I were.

"You know," Zander started. "I would also be doing the happy dance, but I have no idea why we are happy."

Kacey stopped jumping and put her right arm around me. "Stevie, over here, has a date with the hottest boy in school!"

"Who, me?" Zander asked with a smirk.

"Haha very funny." I said. "_I_ am going on a date with Justin Cole!"

"Ooooooh!" Kevin and Nelson said in unison creating hearts with their hands. "Our little Stevie is going on a date!" They started batting their eyelashes very unattractively, but once I shot them a look, they stopped.

"Justin?" Zander questioned. His face seemed to drop a little bit, but it was probably just my imagination. "I don't know, Stevie. I don't really trust that guy."

"Oh you're just jealous that you don't have his looks and his girls," Kacey said.

"Hey. Don't bring my fangirls into this. They love me, my looks, and my uke," Zander said. He then turned to me. "But really Stevie. I don't think you should go."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You will just never accept the fact that Justin Cole is better than you." Okay, well he's not really better Zander. I just need to say _something_ that would end this conversation about Justin Cole not being good.

"Come on, Stevie," Kacey said dragging me out of the band room. "We need to go shopping and find you the perfect outfit!"

**End of Chapter 1! What do you guys think? Any ideas? Tips?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews on my first chapter. Here's the second!**

**I do not own How To Rock.**

(Zander)

What's so good about Justin Cole, anyways? He has zero talent and all he does is flirt and break hearts. Stevie deserves a man _way_ better than him. And the answer is no, if you're gonna ask if I have a crush on Stevie, cuz I don't. We are just good friends. That's all, no matter what anyone says. Even though she is the prettiest girl I've ever met. And the toughest. And funniest. And she smells really good. And –

"Zander! Zander! Yo lover boy!" Nelson's voice snapped me out of my daydream. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Or is Zander in _love_ with Stevie?" Kevin asked moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Really guys? You know we are just friends." I said making my way to the couch. I picked up my ukulele and started strumming a few chords. "I just think that Stevie can do better than someone like Justin Cole."

"You mean you think Stevie should go on a date with you?" Kevin asked.

"I never said that!" I exclaimed.

"But you were thinking it," Nelson said.

I put my uke down and stood up. "I don't trust that guy."

Kevin nudged Nelson. "Do you see how Zander didn't deny that he wasn't thinking it?" he whispered.

Nelson gasped. "That means that he _does_ like her!"

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Nelson and Kevin's eyes widened and they slowly started to back out of the room mumbling something about talking to Kacey.

See what I mean? Everyone thinks I like Stevie. Even if I did, what does it matter? She's off with Justin Cole. What does Justin have that I don't? I am good-looking, smart, funny, good-looking, talentful, good-looking! See! I have _everything_he has plus more. Oh, yeah. But he has Stevie. Okay maybe I do have a crush on Stevie. But it's really small. An eensy-weensy crush that I will get over. But now, I have to think of a way to prove to Stevie that Justin is not the right guy for. her. Oh! What if I– RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

The bell for third period brought me back to reality. I slung my bag and uke case over my back and headed to Mr. March's class.

**What do you think Zander is going to do? What do you think is wrong with Justin Cole? Sorry this chapter is kind of short. I was going to add more but I decided to save it for the next chapter so the next one will hopefully be longer. Your ideas are welcome. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3!**

(Zander)

During the whole period in Mr. March's class, Justin and Stevie kept looking at each other and smiling and winking and smiling and winking and more winking and UGH! I sit directly behind Stevie and it didn't seem like she was paying attention to the notes we were supposed to be copying down. I leaned over to see what she was doing and surprise, surprise! Her entire page was filled with doodles and hearts with J+S, Justin + Stevie, and even Justin Cole and Stevie Cole. I mean, Stevie Cole doesn't even sound good! Stevie Robbins is more like it. The bell finally rang it thankfully, we had free period next. Kacey and Stevie left saying they were going to the mall to shop for her date. I guess Nelson and Kevin saw my clenched fists because they immediately started singing "Zander and Stevie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I just rolled my eyes and left the room. I walked over to locker, shoved in my books to the top shelf, took a quick glance at my plastic mirror, and slammed the door shut. That's when I saw what was wrong about Justin Cole.

Seven lockers down, was Justin and Molly. Her toes were on top of his, her hands tangled in his hair, and his hands playing with the bottom of her short dress. Oh, did I mention they were making out? I _had_ to tell Stevie. It would break her heart, but she deserves to know. _And_ I couldn't let her go on that date when he's cheating on her.

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and out of the school, giving a quick smile and my crowd of fangirls. I hopped into my truck and drove to the mall exceeding the speed limit just by a little. On my way, I was trying to think of the best way to tell Stevie with her getting too upset, but suddenly a thought stuck me. What if she doesn't believe me? What if she thinks I'm making it up? I brushed those thoughts aside knowing that I'm her best friend and she would believe me no matter what. Not wasting a single second, I parked my truck and dashed into the mall thinking of all the possibilities of where the two girls could be. I ran from store to store in all levels, through the food court, stopped by Danny Mangoes for a drink, asked people if they've seen them, but I had no luck. I tried calling both Stevie and Kacey, but it went straight to the answering machine. By this time, I was panting like my dog and had probably checked every shop...except one. I walked to the other side of the floor and peeked into the bra store. I saw Kacey's head at the very back so I started to make my way to the back.

(Stevie)

"Kacey, I'm all done. You ready to go?" I asked, holding a handful of bras in my hand.

"Hold on just a minute..." Kacey replied. "Uhh, Stevie? Is that Zander?"

"What?" I turned my head and sure enough, I saw Zander running towards us. He stopped in front us to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Kacey asked with a confused look.

"And why are you panting?" I added.

"I-I ran o-over here," Zander said between breaths.

"Why? You interested in half-naked women that much?" I said with a smirk.

Weirdly, Zander ignored my tease. "Stevie. There's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it."

I glanced over at Kacey who just shrugged. "Go on. What's wrong?"

"At school," he started, "I saw Justin Cole kissing Molly Garfunkel."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeah right, Zander." I turned back to the rack of bras.

"No! I'm serious. They were kissing like crazy!"

I spun around with a mad expression. "Really Zander? Because it just sounds like you're trying to make Justin look bad! There's no way that he would be kissing Molly. He asked _me _out, okay? I can't believe you would actually make something up like that and expect me to believe it. That is so low!"

"What?! You think I'm making this up?" By this point, Zander and I were practically yelling at each other and I'm sure the whole store could hear us, but it didn't matter because Zander was the one being a jerk. "You think I rushed all the way here, ran around the entire mall looking for you, and even entered this stupid store just so I could tell you something made up? Stevie! I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah? And I'm telling the truth, too. You are so jealous of Justin and you are so caught up on making him look bad. I know tons of people are jealous of him, but you, Zander? I really thought better of you!" One of the employees came to us and asked us if there was a problem. I tightened my grip on the bras and said, "No. Everything's fine. Come on, Kacey. Let's go." We quickly paid and rushed out of the store only to here Zander calling after us.

Kacey and I got into her car and started our drive back to school. I started the conversation, "I can't believe Zander did that. And more importantly, why would he do that?"

Kacey glanced over at me. "You really have no idea why?"

"Probably jealous that Justin is richer or something stupid."

"Or….." Kacey started as her face broke into a smile.

"Or what?" I asked, curious to know what this smile worthy reason was.

"Or…he's jealous."

"Kacey, I just said that!"

"Jealous that Justin is going out with _you_. Zander _so_ wishes he was Justin."

"Are you hinting that Zander and I could be more than friends? Because we can't."

"Why not?" Kacey whined.

"Because…" I started off, not knowing what else to say. "Because we're just friends!"

"Riigghhhtt."

"Oh, shut up, Kacey!" I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Come on, we're back at school. Let's go."

**What do you think. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated :( Been busy. Here's Chapter 4:**

(Zander)

School finally got out and Stevie was still mad at me. There had to be some way to let her know about Justin before she went on her date. Thankfully, I was driving her home so I could hopefully talk to her, that is, if she is talking to me.

I grabbed my homework from my locker and headed over to Stevie's, where she was trying to shove papers onto the top shelf. I smoothly glided over, took the papers from her hand, and placed them on the shelf. She looked at me and gave me a smile, almost forced. "Thanks."

"Stevie, about what I said earlier-" I started.

I was immediately interrupted, "Forget about it Z. I forgive you. Just never lie to me again."

"But Stevie! I wasn't-" I protested but stopped when Stevie gave me a deathly look. "Okay. You want to work on new songs today?" I asked.

"Sure." Came her reply. "Your house or my house?"

"Are your brothers going to be there?" I asked cautiously, praying her answer would be no.

"Not sure but the answer is probably yes." I cursed under my breath while Stevie laughed. "Your house it is?"

"Yup. You ready?"

"Almost. I really need to clean out my locker. I can't find my Geometry homework!"

I groaned, shuffled through her papers, and pulled out her homework. She smirked, "Found it."

"Rigggghhhhtt. Can we go now? I'm starved!"

Stevie sighed, "Okay, I'm ready." She shut her locker and leaned down to the left to pick up her bag on the floor. Stevie dropped her bag back on the floor and gasped. Down the hall was the same scene I saw earlier that day. I guess Justin and Molly sensed that someone was watching them because they broke apart. Molly looked over at Stevie and smirked while flipping her hair. Justin, on the other hand, opened his mouth then closed it, then opened, then closed, much like a fish. "Stevie, I-I can explain," he said.

Stevie grabbed her bag, and wiped a tear. "Steves," I said gently, laying my hand on her arm. She pulled away and run out the door. I gave Justin a death look that hopefully gave the message of "I will kill you", then ran out the door looking for Stevie. Not finding her, I jumped into my truck and left the school.

(Stevie)

How could I be so stupid? I knew it was too good to be true! Who would like me anyway? I'm just a stupid girl that everyone probably thinks is a boy! I ran down my street tears streaming down my face. I fumbled for my house key but couldn't find it. I pounded down the door hoping one of my brothers were home. Finally, Matt, the eldest of my four brothers, opened it. "Stevie?! What happened? Who did this to you?" He questioned, obviously wanting to kill someone. I ignored his questions and ran upstairs to my room, slammed my door shut, and crashing onto my bed drowning myself in tears.

(Zander)

After making a quick stop at the store, I drove to Stevie's house. I knocked on the door, hoping her older brothers weren't home. Whenever I come over to write songs for Gravity 5, Stevie's brothers always pound me with questions. Just my luck, all four of them opened the door. They all gave me death glares, almost identical to Stevie's famous look.

Kyle, the second eldest, broke the silence. He grabbed me by the collar and growled, "Zander. You're the one who made our baby sister cry, right?"

I shook my head vigorously. "I would never hurt Stevie! It was Justin Cole."

"Why are you here and what's in the bag?" questioned Matt, nodding to the bag I was holding in my hand.

"I'm just here to cheer her up with some things." I held up the bag I was holding in my hand.

Cody, the third eldest, took a peek inside the bag. "Put him down Kyle. He looks safe." I was thankfully put down. "Where does this Justin Cole live?" he inquired. I told them where and the four of them pushed me inside and walked out the door.

The youngest of the four, Simon, turned to me and said, "She's in her room. Don't make her worse." I nodded and ran up, two stairs at a time. I turned left and slowly turned the knob to Stevie's room, preparing for the worst.

**What do you think? Tips? Ideas? Please review! I want to get to 10 reviews before my next update. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been super busy with school work and I even started a new story! And thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Means a lot and I'm always looking for constructive criticism :) Anyway, here's Chapter 5!**

(Stevie)

I was lying on my stomach across my bed with my face stuffed into my now wet pillow. I kept thinking how stupid I was for actually believing that a boy liked me. I mean, seriously. Who likes a girl that can beat up any guy, a girl who would rather stick her head into a beehive than go shopping. No wonder he's with Molly.

I heard my door softly open. Thinking it was my brothers, I said, "Go away guys! I don't want to talk!" It probably sounded like, "Guhwagas! Dowadatah!" Quiet footsteps came closer to my bed and I felt a hand on my back. I dared to take a peek, so I lifted my head and saw none other than Zander Robbins. His face was sad, yet comforting. He was kneeling on the ground with our face just inches apart. Seeing him made me think about how he warned me about Justin. Zander was trying to protect me but I just ignored him. This made me hide my face in my pillow again a cry even harder. Zander turned me to the side and made room for him on the bed. He sat me up and pulled me into a long hug. He just held me for who knows how long.

When I finally ran out tears, he whispered to me, "Steves. You know Justin's an idiot, don't you?" His breath tickled the back of my neck which send shiver throughout my entire body.

I sniffled. "Justin's not the idiot. I am. I shouldn't have believed it. No boy would ever love me."

Zander released me but kept his hands on my shoulders so we were facing each other. "You did not just say that, Stevie. What boy wouldn't love you? One would be out of their mind if they didn't. You're the coolest girl I've ever met, you're never afraid to speak your mind, you don't care about what everyone thinks about you, you aren't fake and you don't wear dresses and heels and make-up, but you're still the most beautiful girl ever. You-"

"Zander, stop. You're just saying that." I could feel heat rising to my face, but I quickly pushed it down.

"I mean it, Steves. Justin made a mistake and it's his loss. Not yours."

I gave Zander a small smile, "Thanks, Z. And I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. I was just so caught up in everything and I thought everything would be so perfect! And when you said that I just got mad and I acted so horribly and-" "Stevie," he interrupted. "It's okay. I understand." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. "On that note," Zander started. "I have brought a few items that might cheer you up a bit." "Oh Zander. You didn't have to do that." "Shush. Do you want to see them or not?" I rolled my eyes. "Show me."

Zander smiled and reached into a bag that was sitting on my room floor. He first pulled out two tubs of ice cream. Rainbow swirl. He then pulled out a giant bag of chocolate chip pieces and a jar of sprinkles. Next came out two spoons. He opened the tubs of Rainbow Swirl and divided the chocolate chips and sprinkles in half and dumped them into the two tubs. He stuck a spoon in each one and handed me one tub while smiling. All I could say was, "You know me too well."

"That's not it," Zander stated and winked.

He bent down and pulled out the entire Friends series. You gotta love this guy! Zander got up from my bed and stuck the DVD into my TV. He propped the pillow up and leaned back on my bed, motioning for me to do the same. I grinned and made myself comfortable next to him. He pressed play while I rested my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Z. You're the best."

I could feel him smile as he said, "I know."

(Zander)

The next hours were non stop fun. Stevie and I watched Friends, ate ice cream and just talked for hours. When I first entered the room to comfort Stevie, her nose was red, eyes were puffy, and those hazel orbs of hers were filled with tears. She seemed a lot better now. I could tell that she was still heart-broken over what happened, but then again, who wouldn't be?

I guess Stevie didn't believe me when I told her those things about her. I really meant every single word I said, but she doesn't realize her true beauty. And I wish Stevie didn't cut me off. I had a whole lot more to describe my dream girl.

Anyway, there she was, leaning on my shoulder, snuggled together underneath the covers. It's not like we haven't been in this position before. We have _many_ times. But it felt like we were closer. Mentally closer.

So we were just lounging like we usually do. Watching show after show. Season after season. Cramming our mouths with rainbow swirl ice cream with chocolate chips and sprinkles. Telling each other hilarious and sometimes touching stories. Mrs. Baskara asked if I would like to stay over for dinner and spend the night so we could go to school tomorrow together. I happily said, "Yes."

Fortunately, the subject of Justin Cole did not come up during dinner time, but unfortunately, Stevie's brothers and dad questioned me. A lot. It started out with "Do you own a car?" and ended up with "Would you ever hurt Stevie?"

Note to self: dinner at the Baskara's could be a bit uncomfortable.

Anyway, after dinner, Stevie and I headed back upstairs to her room to finish the season of Friends. Sometime through an episode, Stevie's eyes had closed. Both of us were half-sitting, half-lying down, and Stevie's head was rested below my shoulder. Her brown curls were right under my nose and they smelled like strawberries. I like strawberries. I picked up the remote from beside her and shut the TV off. I pulled the light string, turning it off and wrapped my arms around her body. A few minutes later, I was asleep dreaming of Stevie and strawberries.

**What do you guys think? As I said before, I have a new story obviously about Zevie so please go check that out. It's called Falling in Love with Your Best Friend. And please remember to review and I'm hoping to get 4 reviews by the next time I update. Also, I'm planning to make some Zevie one-shots so if you have any ideas, PM me. Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Sorry it's been awhile. I got a little writer's block :( Anyway, here's Chapter 6 of Jealousy Strikes:**

(Stevie)

_I was in a forest and I was lost. I kept calling around for help but the only sound to be heard was the wind whistling. I was dressed as if I was going to a party. My hair was put up and I was wearing a blood red dress. Not to forget the high heels that matched the dress. I was clutching my red purse when I heard a rustle. I quickly turned around to hear a deep growl. Suddenly, a giant wolf-like creature jumped out of the bushed and started chasing me. It had the face of Molly Garfunkel. I ran throughout the forest, tripping on twigs, scraping my elbows and knees, trying to avoid trees with low branches, when I heard a voice call my name._

_"Stevie! Are you there?"_

_I ran towards the voice and found myself in the arms of Justin Cole. He held me tight and stroked my hair, telling me that everything was alright. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down and saw a knife in above my right hip. I screamed out in pain as Justin sneered._

_"Did you really think I cared about you? Such a foolish little girl. Who sadly has now ended her life." He faked a tear or two._

_I watched as the blood poured out of my body. blending in with my dress, but making it sticky. Justin started laughing. More like cackling._

I woke up with a start. I felt a tight grip around me and looked up. Zander's arms were wrapped around me and I was laying partially on him. His mouth moved slowly as he murmured something about strawberries. I smiled softly and remembered I was in good hands. Glancing at the clock, I realized that there were still a few more hours before my alarm clock would go off. I adjusted my position a little. Now Zander and I were turned towards each other, my head buried in the folds of his shirt. His arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist and my hands went on his chest. I sighed and closed my eyes drifting back into a deep sleep.

(Zander)

"What do you think you're doing?!"

I jolted awake and widened my eyes. Stevie's brothers, Matt (21), Kyle (20), Cody (18), and Simon (17), were standing at Stevie's room door. Crossed arms. Foot tapping. Glaring. At me. At first I didn't get why they were all staring at me so angrily but after looking at Stevie and I, my confusion cleared up. Stevie and I were now sitting up and my arms were around her body, hers arms around mine. My legs were straight out, but Stevie's were curled onto my lap and her head was on my left shoulder. I glanced at Stevie and we both blushed while quickly pulling away.

Stevie got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom saying something about getting ready for school. I was still sitting on her bed, my hands gripping her bed sheets, waiting for her brothers to dismiss me.

Simon walked up to me first. "What were you doing?" he asked with a pause between each word.

My left hand went up to rub the back of neck, like I always did when I was nervous. "Uhh...sleeping?"

Cody was now standing in front of me. "With my sister?"

"Yeah," I replied. "No! I mean, we were just watching TV and Stevie fell asleep in the middle so I..." I drifted off.

Kyle stepped in front of the other two brothers. "And you didn't think it was a good idea to sleep in the guest room?" His face remained calm but I could see the anger in his eyes.

I gulped. "You see, Stevie was very comfortable and she was already close to me so I thought that if I moved, I would wake her up. So I didn't."

The three boys turned back to Matt, as if asking whether I was guilty or not. Matt nodded his head and walked up to me. "Zander. The four of us trust you with our sister and her feelings and we see that you didn't hurt her any way. Is that right?"

I quickly nodded and said, "I would never hurt her." Matt continued. "But if we ever see you snuggled up with our sister again..." he trailed off and I knew that whatever he was going to say wouldn't be good.

I nodded again in understanding.

"Ahem," Stevie cleared her throat. She was standing at her doorway, ready for school, motioning for her brothers to get out. They all glared at me one last time before shuffling out of their sister's room. Stevie sighed and walked up to me. "Sorry about that. Get dressed or we'll be late for school."

"Yeah, sure," I replied, reached into her closet, got out some of my clothes, and headed to the bathroom to change. I spend the night here a lot so half my closet is at the Baskara's. The same goes for my house and Stevie's clothes.

(Stevie)

Well, that was embarrassing! But it's not like I didn't enjoy the night. It was definitely really comfy and I didn't cold like I usually do. And Zander did make me feel a whole lot better about the Justin thing. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, and ran into the boys.

"Did you really have to do that?" I hissed.

"Do what?" my mom questioned.

I was about to answer but Kyle interrupted me, "She and Zander were cuddled up in her bed sleeping."

My mom smiled at me and raised her eyebrows but unfortunately, my dad did not have the same reaction. He put down his newspaper and furiously asked, "He did what?" I grabbed a muffin of Simon's plate and said, "Really, dad? We just fell asleep in the middle of watching TV. And I feel so much better because of Zander, so just leave it?" I pleaded.

My dad grumbled, "Fine." I smiled as Zander hopped down the stairs. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully.

"Good morning, sweetie!" My mom replied. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Uhh...yeah." Zander looked around and my dad's eyes were giving a death glare into Zander's. People say that I get my glare from my dad. All of a sudden, Zander looked a bit uncomfortable.

My mom turned to him, "Would you like me to make you some waffles?"

"Nah...I'll just take a muffin. We're going to be late anyway," Zander said while plucking a muffin off of the tray and grinning at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. See you guys!" I waved.

Matt blocked us off, "I'll give you two a ride."

I raised my eyebrows at my brother. "Matt, you know Zander's truck is here." He narrowed his eyes at Zander. "Fine. Have a good day."

And with that, Zander and I left my house and walked down the long driveway. He ran ahead of me and opened the passenger's side door for me.

"Why thank you, kind sir," I said in my best British accent.

He nodded and replied in an even better British accent, "Anything for you, milady."

I giggled softly while my friend made his way to the other side of his truck, got inside, and started up the truck. We didn't talk the entire way to school. The second the engine started, the radio came on, and so did our singing voices. _You and I_ by Ingrid Michaelson blasts through the speakers and we sing our way to school.

_Don't you worry there my honey _

_We might not have any money_

_But we've got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny _

_Maybe I wanna do want bunnies do with you if you know what I mean_

_Oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants _

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Well you might be a bit confused _

_And you might be a little bit bruised _

_But baby how we spoon like no one else _

_So I will help you read those books _

_If you will soothe my worried looks _

_And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France _

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance _

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I_

_Lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France _

_Lets get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance _

_Lets get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I, you and I _

The song ends as Zander pulls into a parking space, and he turns to me. "You know, Stevie, you should sing more often for Gravity 5."

I sigh and roll my eyes because we go through this routine everyday. "You know the answer, Z, and the answer is no."

Usually the conversation ends here, but I guess Zander wanted to continue. "But, Steves! You have such a beautiful voice!"

I could feel the hear rise to my cheeks, but luckily he didn't see me blush since I was facing the other way and getting out of the car. When we were facing each other, I said, "Conversation, over."

Zander chuckled and slung his right arm over my shoulder as we walked into Brewster High.

**Tada! What do you think? Next chapter will probably be the last. And I recently updated my other Zevie story Falling in Love with Your Best Friend so make sure to check that out and review. Also, no one reviewed for Chapter 5, which I wasn't very happy about :'( So PLEASE review this chapter and give me some feedback because I always look forward to those. And I've been wanting to write some Zevie one-shots but I have ZERO ideas. So please if you have any ideas, just PM me or write it in a review. Even if it's just one word I can probably make something out of it. And of course, you will get credit for the idea. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Firstly...I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry for not updating in like three months. I just had major writers block and I couldn't come up with anything. I really hate it when authors do that so I'm SO sorry about that. Anyway, here's the final chapter to Jealousy Strikes:**

(Zander)

I survived the first three periods of the day, and managed to send a few cold glances at the boy I want to kill: Justin Cole, who else? It's now lunch time and I slide into my seat.

"Hey, Zander. What's up?" Nelson asks casually.

"Nothing much," I answer. I turn towards the group (Nelson, Grace, Kevin, and Kacey) and ask, "What you guys up to?"

Kacey says, "Well, ever since Nelson and Grace became a couple, I've wanted to get to know her even better."

Grace smile and continues, "Yup. Kacey and I are going to go to the mall and get our nails done!"

Kevin pushes aside his tray of food and says, "Nelson and I are gonna see that new movie."

Nelson nods excitedly. "Uh huh! Furious Pigeons the Revenge of Bird Poop is coming out."

Kacey, "So what are your plans Zander?"

I answer, "Uhh...I'm not sure yet." I scan the cafeteria for my favorite girl, but can't seem to find her. "Hey, have you guys seen Stevie?"

Everyone choruses a no and then Kevin pipes up."Why? You miss her that much? Does little Zander need his little Stevie?" The guys wink at me knowingly.

Grace puts down her fork and asks, "Why would Zander and Stevie need each other? Isn't she dating Justin?"

Oh right. No one knows about what happened. "Umm...Stevie will probably tell you everything." I turn towards the cafeteria door and see Stevie walking in. "Hey, Steves! Over here!" I call and wave. Then I freeze. Behind her is Justin Cole. From where I am seated, it looks like he's trying to beg for forgiveness. "I'll be right back," I growl.

I push my chair back with such great force that it topples over, creating a large BANG and silencing the cafeteria. All eyes are on me as I stomp towards Stevie and Justin. I gently grab Stevie's arm and push her behind me before turning to Justin. "What do you think you're doing?" I don't yell. I talk quietly, but harshly, and I'm sure you can hear the hate dripping from my voice.

Justin cautiously takes a step back and nervously answers, "Nothing. Really. I'm just talking to Stevie."

"Exactly," I snarl, my voice growing. "Now get away from her. She doesn't want to see you."

Suddenly, Justin changes. He's now yelling. "Hey, I just want to understand why she stood me up last night! She left me waiting at the movies for two hours!"

"Oh you know exactly why she stood you up. Don't act all innocent."

That's when the first punch came.

And me, being me, caught it right before it could make contact with my face.

* * *

(Stevie)

UGH Justin is bothering me so much! I managed to avoid him for the first three periods, but he caught up to me right before lunch. He's begging and pleading for me to forgive him. Do you actually think I would do that? NEVER! He broke my heart! I shove open the cafeteria doors and quicken my pace, trying to get away from him. I see Zander wave me over, so I start walking towards my friends. Then, surprisingly, Zander pushes his chair to the ground and makes a big scene.

He pushes me behind him before turning to Justin. "What do you think you're doing?"

Justin cautiously takes a step back and nervously answers, "Nothing. Really. I'm just talking to Stevie."

"Exactly," he snarls, his voice growing. "Now get away from her. She doesn't want to see you."

Suddenly, Justin changes. He's now yelling. "Hey, I just want to understand why she stood me up last night! She left me waiting at the movies for two hours!"

OH NO! HE WILL NOT MAKE ME LOOK LIKE HE BAD GUY HERE!

"Oh you know exactly why she stood you up. Don't act all innocent." Zander says, hate dripping from his voice.

That's when the first punch came.

And Zander, being Zander, caught it right before it could make contact with his face.

A few punches and kicks are thrown before I stand in the middle of them, in hopes of breaking them up. Stupid thing to do, actually. Standing in the middle of angry boys while fighting. I feel a kick to my head and suddenly, everything goes black.

"STEVIE!" I hear a voice yell in fear. I open my eyes groggily and see a blurry face above mine. Zander's. Then my vision disappears once again.

* * *

(Zander)

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO? STEVIE IS HURT BECAUSE OF ME! Yes, I'm the one who punched Stevie, but I really didn't mean to! Why would I punch the girl I love? I meant to hit Justin! Speaking of Justin, I finished him off by giving him a bruised stomach and a black eye. He then ran away screaming something about his beautiful eye being ruined. Psh, such a girl! Anyway, I just have a few bruises on my face. They hurt a lot, but it's nothing compared to the ache in my heart. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I HURT STEVIE! She's in the nurse's office right now, just to make sure nothing happened. She was unconscious, but only for a few minutes. She woke up saying that her head was throbbing so she's been laying down on one of the beds.

The nurse, Mrs. Shaunessy, comes out of her office and smiles at me, "How are you feeling, Zander?"

I brush aside my injuries and say, "I'm fine. Is Stevie okay?"

Mrs. Shaunessy laughs at my concern and answers, "Stevie's fine. Just a little bruise on the side of her head, but other than that, she seems to be doing perfectly fine. Now I think I should probably check out some of those bruises of yours, Zander."

I nod my head, "Maybe later. Can I go see Stevie?"

The nurse smiles at me one last time before opening the door for me to enter.

Stevie is laying on one of the beds fiddling with her fingers. When she sees me, she gasps and immediately sits up, only to wince and hold her head. I help her back to a laying position and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Zander? Why did you do that? You could've gotten seriously hurt! More hurt than you are right now! You know I can take care of myself, Zander. You didn't have to do that for me."

I give Stevie a soft smile and gently take her hand in mine's. "I did that because I care about you. And I'm not hurt. And Steves, you don't know _how_ sorry I am for punching you. I thought it was Justin and you know I would never do anything to hurt you. I care about you Stevie and I'm really sorry. I should've—"

Stevie lightly laughs and cuts me off, "I'm fine, Z. My head just hurts a little. Nothing I can't handle. I know you didn't mean to do that so I forgive you. It's okay. And thank you for caring for me." She squeezes my hand, causing me to blush a little.

"I'll always care for you."

Stevie lifts her free hand and brings it to my face. She lightly traces the scars and bruises. When she gets to the bruise on my lip, she lingers for a moment, letting her fingers trace my lips. I swallow and lean a little closer.

"Thank you," she whispers, before crashing her lips into mine. I kiss back, feeling the sparks ignite around us. After a few seconds of pure happiness, we both pull away.

I whisper back, "I'm always here for you."

**THE END! Okay that is the official end of Jealousy Strikes. I hope you all enjoyed it and this is my last time writing for How to Rock. I've moved onto writing about Kickin' It. Thank you to all those who reviewed and followed. It really means a lot.**

**PEACE**


End file.
